


Feed the Light

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tupping Liberty's prompt ficlet series [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Force-Sensitive Finn, Frottage, M/M, Pheromones, Public Sex, Ritualistic Sex, Trans Character, Trans!Poe, Vaginal Sex, pheromone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn really can't help himself when it comes to Poe - he's just so easy to love, so light.<br/>Featuring trans!Poe.</p><p>The first two chapters previously appeared in my "I don't know how to say no to this" ficlet series. Skip to chapter three for new content (or reread the other ones, they're pretty short).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?

Finn made his way back to the cockpit of the small transport ship, sliding into the co-pilot seat and glancing over at Poe. “BB-8 assures me that everything’s running nominally back there. Or at least I think those were its reassuring beeps, not its “everybody panic!” beeps.”

“Good,” Poe replied, subdued. Finn realized he was looking at a small holo-photo on his dashboard. Finn turned away, not wanting to intrude. “No, it’s okay, buddy. My parents and me.” Poe swiped his fingers on his controls to make the holo bigger.

It showed a young man and woman in flight suits, holding between them a toddler-aged Poe, with curls hanging past his shoulders and a bow in his hair. He was the spitting image of his mom. Finn had never seen a picture of Poe before his transition; in fact, he hadn’t known any existed. He looked back at Poe, a soft expression on his face. “Thanks for sharing that with me.”

Poe’s mouth twisted in a sardonic smile. “Yeah, it’s the last picture we have together as a family before she died.”

That explained it, then. “Ah. Um, she was beautiful.”

Poe sighed. “Yeah, she was.” With a tap of his finger, the holo winked away. Poe looked out at the stars streaking past. “Hey, would you mind if we take a small detour? I haven’t been this close to Yavin 4 in almost a year and we could actually land this old pile of junk without bringing unwanted attention to my settlement.”

They were in an old unmarked smuggling ship, on a simple transport and intelligence mission. As much as the Resistance spent precious resources keeping the home planet of their star pilot protected, it wasn’t like Poe could just swing in with Black One to visit his dad.

“Of course not. What’s Yavin 4 like?” Finn settled back into the copilot chair.

\----------------------------------------

They landed in a clear spot in the jungle, quite a distance from Poe’s settlement. “Just in case,” Poe explained. “Besides, it’s a great hike.” He turned to his droid. “You can stay here BB, we won’t be more than a few hours. Just time for a meal with my father before we head back out.”

The droid whirred and made the “everyone panic” noises Finn had been talking about.

“Okay, buddy, you’re right, the last time you let me out of your sight, I died.” Poe rolled his eyes at Finn above the droid, and Finn smothered a smile.

As soon as the transport door opened, Finn was hit by a wall of moisture. He sucked in a breath, but found that that was hard to do, and gasped a little bit. Poe laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. “Heh, sorry, should have warned you, I guess, buddy. The humidity on Yavin 4 is always like this.”

“It’s like breathing in water,” Finn muttered, still trying to take a deep breath.

“It grows on you. But-” Poe looked up, as if scanning the sky, “It’ll be better soon.”

Finn decided not to question the cryptic comment, and followed Poe as he led them into the jungle. It was strange, Finn couldn’t tell if he was sweating or the humidity was just gathering on his face. The jungle smelled wonderful, though, all green and spicy with aromas Finn wasn’t able to place. But the hike felt like a trudge, and when they hit the edge of another clearing, Finn leaned back against a tree to catch his breath.  BB-8 beeped at Poe, and he turned back, concerned. “Are you okay? Hell, Finn, I knew you weren’t ready for a mission yet.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “Well, our mission parameters didn’t exactly include this little detour, did they? I’m fine, it’s just the heat. I’m starting to look kindly on my hours on Jakku, and that’s something I swear I’d never do.”

Poe looked sheepish. “Well, we can afford to rest a bit.” He checked his wrist chronometer and sniffed the air. “Perfect timing, too.” He stepped out into the clearing and lifted out his arms.  Before Finn could ask what he was doing, it started raining. No, that was too light of a term. It was like someone was pouring buckets of water over the jungle. Poe just laughed, unconcerned even when thunder sounded, and tipped his head up to the sky.

Finn laughed too, astonished. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?” His heart felt so light, as if it was connected to Poe’s moods.

“You should too,” Poe cried, pulling Finn out from under the canopy. “This is my favorite part of Yavin summers.”

The rain was cool, not cold, and Poe was right, it felt amazing. Laughing, he tipped his face up too, and BB-8 beeped happily from its spot under the tree. When he looked back down, he realized Poe was staring at his chest intently, teeth caught on his bottom lip. The rain had soaked through everything, of course, outlining the contours of his body. “Poe,” Finn said quietly.

Poe met his eyes, tongue darting out to moisten where his teeth had been biting. “Finn.” He circled his arms around Finn’s waist, drawing him closer, then capturing his mouth with a moan. When he came back up, Finn initiated another kiss, more thorough. “Finn,” Poe groaned against his lips. He brought a hand up between them to run over the chest he’d been admiring earlier, then used it to push himself away slightly. “We should get going, now that the storm’s over.”

Finn looked around, realizing that steam was beginning to rise off of the wet leaves. It was, however, marginally cooler than it had been, and Poe had been right, it did feel better. Finn reached out before Poe could scoot himself farther, gently brushing wet curls away from Poe’s forehead. “I… um, I don’t have a lot of experience with this sort of thing, just what got passed around in rumors among the troopers. But I’d like to do that again.”

Poe’s smile made his heart feel like it had wings. “I’d like that too,” he murmured without hesitation, offering his hand.


	2. A kiss on the back

Poe had a habit of sleeping on his stomach, arms clutching his pillow, dead to the world. Finn, who was still used to (programmed, he thought bitterly) waking early, had a habit of nudging the covers down and away from Poe’s prone body and just drinking in the beautiful curve of Poe’s spine leading into his perfect ass. Because yes, Finn thought, Poe really did have the perfect ass. The gentle slopes of Poe’s body made Finn’s fingers itch to sweep his hand down, down, down. It seemed wrong somehow to act on it, to wake up the pilot who worked so hard before he absolutely had to be awake. And Finn was too shy to bring it up when they were both awake. He very rarely initiated their lovemaking, and how do you tell the guy you’re sleeping with, “Hey, I like to watch you sleep?” without sounding creepy? It took Poe catching him in the act, peeping open one eye to see Finn staring intently behind him, Finn’s fingers clutching at the sheets.

“You can touch me, Finn,” Poe murmured, and Finn could hear the grin in his voice.

Finn was hesitant at first, fingers still in the process of reaching for Poe, when Poe lifted his head, flopped it down dramatically with his eyes closed, and pretended to snore. “There, is that better?”

Finn laughed, and poked Poe in the ribs, but for some reason it _was_ better, and he was able to move his hand, scoot closer across the mattress so he was hovering over Poe’s back.

Tentatively, he placed his hand on the back of Poe’s neck, the skin warm and just slightly trembling under his finger pads.

“Good,” Poe said into the pillow, and the praise helped Finn along. He did what he’d wanted to do since the first time he’d seen Poe’s back, and ran his hand down the ridges, lingering a bit when he got to the dip at the base of Poe’s spine. He leaned over to place a kiss there, just before the skin began to rise again. Poe hummed, a pleasant sound. “Keep going, baby.”

Bolder now, Finn brought his hand lower, over the slopes and into the crevice deep enough to have Poe wiggling, then grinding a little into the mattress. “You like that too?” Finn asked, surprised, because Poe didn’t really like to talk about how their parts were fundamentally different. “I love when you’re inside me, Poe. Would you like to feel that too?”

Groaning, Poe twisted his head to look down at Finn, and Finn almost gasped at their intensity. “Kriff, yes. If you want to, I’d love it.”

Finn shifted to kneel between Poe’s legs, using both hands now to caress Poe’s ass, which caused Poe to rut a little more. He placed kisses all along Poe’s spine, sliding up until he could suck a small bruise on Poe’s shoulder blade. “I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet,” he admitted, breath hot on Poe’s neck.

“That’s okay, honey. Try this instead.” Poe reached over, grabbed the small bottle, and slicked Finn’s cock with his hand. Above him, Finn groaned. Poe guided it between his clenched legs. “Thrust.”

Finn moaned at the command and thrust up slowly. The tight space provided Finn the most delicious friction, and he found a rhythm. Poe lifted his hips a bit, slipped his hand down between their bodies and ran circles around his own cock. Finn found himself resting his chin on Poe’s shoulder and laying his head down as they matched rhythm and speed. Poe was murmuring continuously. “Oh, Finn, you feel so good, baby, you’re so good, I can’t wait to have that in me someday. You’re so strong.” 

At the thought of that moment, that potential, sometime in the future, Finn groaned one last time and thrust harder, spilling between Poe’s thighs. As he rode out his orgasm, he latched on to Poe’s neck again and reached down, replacing Poe’s hand to finish him off. “You should come for me,” he whispered, and Poe did, fisting his hands into the pillow and using it to muffle his cry. “I could watch you do that forever.” Finn’s words and continued circling fingers made the pilot shudder again.

Finn placed a kiss just below the curls on the back of Poe’s neck. Poe rested his head into the pillow again. “Feel free to wake me up for that, babe.” Finn smiled against Poe’s skin.


	3. costumes from the kink list

Finn looked at himself in the mirror, frowning. The costume Poe had given him to wear was hardly what qualified as clothing in Finn’s mind. The vest certainly had plenty of fabric, a pattern of blues and greens, but it was sheer, and no matter how Finn pulled at it, the opening left most of Finn’s chest and stomach exposed. It only fluttered open more as he paced the Dameron guest bedroom - Poe was getting ready in his childhood room. Finn flushed at the thought of walking past Kes Dameron in this getup - or, oh stars, what if Kes was wearing the same thing? Poe had said this was the traditional male costume, after all. Finn was glad to be welcomed into the family by completing Yavin IV traditions like this, but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle seeing his future father-in-law in this vest. Or what passed for shorts on this world.  _ At least it’s warm here _ , Finn thought, gulping, as he inspected how the tight fabric molded over every curve of his ass and - yep, Finn confirmed with a look at the front - outlined his cock.  _ Kriff. What if I get hard in this thing? What if that’s offensive and the residents of Yavin IV kick me off planet? _

There was a short knock at the door, and Finn went to check that it was Poe, and not Kes, before swinging the door open wide. Poe looked him up and down and the hugest grin appeared on his face. And tears? Before Finn could figure that out, Poe’s body was pressed into his and he was rubbing their cheeks together. “Finn,” Poe breathed out. “You look amazing.” 

Those were  _ definitely _ tears in his voice, so Finn pulled his face back and cupped Poe’s cheeks, tenderly flicking away the single tear that had dropped on Poe’s cheek. “What’s this, love?”

“I just- I never thought I’d find someone to participate in the Life Festival Painting Ceremony with. And you look so gorgeous. And you’re all mine, and you’re here, and you’re going to do it which means that we’ll be betrothed not only to the rest of the galaxy but here on Yavin IV too, and- and-”

When Poe ran out of words, Finn kissed him sweetly, just a short brush of lips.

“And I never thought I’d get this,” Poe finished. “That I’d deserve it.”

All of Finn’s apprehensions about his costume fell away as he pulled Poe into a tight hug. “You deserve it, Poe. This and everything else I can give you.”

When he had been released, Poe wiped his wet cheek one last time and stood back. “What do you think? How do I look?” 

Finn had expected to see the same vest-shorts combo that he himself was wearing, but Poe was wearing even less somehow. A single wrap of voluminous blue-green fabric around his waist, and gold bracelets draping at his ankles, everything twinkling and twirling as Poe moved. Everything on display.

“You look…”  _ Gorgeous. Happy. Beautiful. _ “Incandescent,” Finn decided. “How come it’s different than mine?”

Poe stepped into his arms again, obviously pleased at the compliment. “It’s the female costume,” he said simply. He turned away, and Finn frowned, trying to understand. “You forgot something vital,” Poe murmured as he picked up the gold bracelet from the dresser.

“Oh, yeah,” Finn said, still distracted by Poe’s choice of costume, “I couldn’t figure it out, it was too big for my wrist.”

Poe smiled. “That’s because it slides all the way up,” he said, as he showed Finn, sliding the bracelet up onto Finn’s bicep with a satisfied sigh. “It demonstrates your vitality, as does this.” He cupped Finn through the shorts and Finn choked a bit, snatching Poe’s naughty hand away.

Poe chuckled at him as Finn moved himself protectively away, sitting on the bed. He frowned at Poe again. “Poe, can I ask- I don’t want to say the wrong thing, but, can…” Finn stopped, at a loss for words.

Poe sat down beside him and held his hand. “Finn, you can ask me anything you want. I think we’ve established that you’re not one of those offensive misgendering assholes or I wouldn’t have said yes.” Poe’s fingers twisted through his, and he felt the simple gold band Poe had picked out there, a solid weight that held such promises. Poe looked into his eyes. “Ask.”

“Why are you wearing the female costume? Don’t you find that uncomfortable? Or, um, not  _ you _ ?”

Poe leaned into his side and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder, then rested his head there. “It’s different for me here, I guess. On Yavin IV, I’ve always felt a little more fluid. When I left here for the academy, I was already on the hormones, already going by Poe, and from the academy on, everyone knew me as Poe, poster boy of the New Republic Starfleet and best pilot in the Resistance. As soon as we step on the ship two days from now to fly out of here, that me will be fully back in place. But here, on Yavin IV, where Mom and Dad let me be whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted… well, here I can wear this and still feel like Poe Dameron. No one here will misgender me or call me names. And I’d like to perform the ritual tonight feeling the most like myself, and this is it for me.”

Finn pulled Poe onto his lap, simply wanting the skin-to-skin contact of this wonderful human that somehow loved him enough to share like this. He pressed a kiss into Poe’s short hair - he’d shaved it off again recently, declaring the curls would be too hot for Yavin IV - and snuggled him closer. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Poe murmured, head buried in Finn’s neck.

Finn could have happily stayed like that for hours, but eventually Poe stirred, standing and pulling Finn up with him, and Finn’s worry about having to walk past Kes returned to him. He tugged on Poe’s hand, pulling him to a stop before he reached the door. “Poe, um, your dad...is he going to see me in this?” Another thought struck Finn with horror. “Oh kriff, is he going to be  _ at _ the festival?” Poe had explained in simple terms what they would be doing at the ceremony, and Finn was excited but not-

Poe laughed again. “Yes, he will see you in this, but don’t worry, it’ll be over fast. Yes, he’ll be at the festival, because everyone attends. But, no, he’s not watching the ceremony. Okay?”

Finn was pretty sure he had a full body blush going on, but he swallowed and nodded, allowing Poe to lead him out of the room.

To Finn’s relief, Kes did nothing more than clap him on the back and kiss Poe on the cheek, pride obvious in his tone as he wished them well. The three of them walked through the glomen of the sunset, joining up with others as everyone headed for the festival at the center of town. 

Though the Painting Ceremony Finn and Poe would attend later was only for couples hoping to marry within the next year, the Life Festival was for all ages, and Finn grinned as a small child ran by with a sparkler. There were games, and fireworks, and places for the elders to sit and tell stories. Kes found some of his buddies and settled in with a beer. Finn and Poe walked through the festival hand-in-hand, smiling at other couples dressed as they were, for the ceremony later. Poe finally dragged Finn to his favorite village elder, and they listened to her tell stories for hours, Poe seated snugly in his lap, his arms wrapped around his pilot as the elder made him feel welcome here.

Eventually, Poe turned to place a kiss on his cheek. “It’s time,” he said simply, and they stood. Around them, Finn noticed that the other couples dressed like them were headed in the same direction. They weren’t the only same-sex couple, he noted.

The children had been sent to bed, and everyone else had gathered in front of a large tent. Linra, the spiritual leader of Poe’s town, stood in front of the flap to the tent and raised his hands, gloved in the same blue green that Poe and Finn and the other couples wore. 

“My children, thank you for gathering. I will try to keep this short because I think we all remember our own Painting Ceremony.” A low rumbling chuckle went through the crowd. Poe picked Finn’s hand up in his own and smiled at him.  Linra addressed the crowd. “Look before you, at the couples that have come to bind their lives together this year. Look at their love, and remember when love is new, and light, and pure. Their love gives us hope.” He turned to the couples in the center. “Look around you. Look at the couples that have come before you. Look at their love, and look forward to when love is old, and familiar, and tested. Their love gives you strength.” Around them, the couples in the crowd, young and old, were taking hands and smiling at them warmly. Finn had never felt so collectively loved in his life. His hand squeezed into Poe’s.

Two townspeople lifted the flaps back to the tent, and the celebrating couples began to walk forward. As they did, Linra used his gloved fingers to paint blue stripes over them. When it was Finn and Poe’s turn, he painted a stripe across Finn’s chest, and a matching stripe over Poe’s stomach, and they walked inside.

The smell of the paint was beginning to affect Finn. Poe had told him that the paint contained a powerful pheromone-based aphrodisiac, but Finn hadn’t been expecting it to be so strong. Already his cock was hardening. All around them, couples were lying down on blankets, where individual stations were set with more blue paint. Poe pulled him to a blanket by the tent wall, and they knelt together. Poe bit his lip at the sight of Finn’s cock, which was hard enough by now to be peeking over the waistband of his tiny shorts. He leaned in to nose at the stripe of paint on Finn’s chest, inhaling deeply, and when he leaned back out, his pupils were completely blown out. 

Around them, small gasps and moans could be heard filling the tent, but Finn wanted no one but the man before him. Poe dipped his fingers into the bowl of paint and drew down Finn’s bared chest, following with his tongue, tracing into the contours of his abs. He grabbed more paint and eased Finn’s shorts down, fisting over Finn’s cock. The sensation, heightened by the pheromones, made Finn moan aloud, the sound echoed by other couples around them. Finn ran a hand down Poe’s body, swiping his fingers through Poe’s curls and finding them soaked, his wetness dripping down onto his inner thighs. Poe arched into his hand and latched onto his neck. Finn took some of the paint for himself and returned, swirling his fingers around Poe’s clit. Poe groaned against his neck, long and low, collapsing into him.

Finn eased Poe to the blanket, continuing his slow, steady circles. Beneath him, Poe writhed, as vocal as always. The heat of the tent was intense now, the cries of the other couples blending with Poe’s. “Is the paint safe to eat?” Finn’s voice was low and rough.

Poe’s eyes widened at the implication and he nodded vigorously. “Safe to eat, safe to use inside. Do what you want to me, baby,  _ please. _ ”

Finn smiled and buried his head in between Poe’s legs, going straight for his cock, tasting the muskiness of Poe along with the sweetness of the paint. The combination of Poe’s scent and the pheromones went straight to Finn’s head, making him dizzy with want, his blood feeling like it was boiling in his veins. He got more aggressive, licking stripes through Poe’s folds, lapping at the wetness and the paint like he’d never get enough. Above him, Poe was moaning continuously and clutching at Finn’s head. When he flattened his tongue across Poe’s clit, Poe keened, pressing Finn’s head in further as he came, drowning Finn. When he finally released Finn’s head, Finn worked his way up Poe’s body, pausing to mouth at the stripe of paint on Poe’s stomach, then swirl his tongue around a nipple, before settling his mouth on Poe’s, sharing his taste and the paint.

Finn’s cock was trapped between their bellies, and he began to move, to rub it there, moaning into Poe’s mouth. Poe tore away and cupped Finn’s cheeks, desperate eyes meeting what Finn knew was his own set of blown pupils. “I want you in me, Finn.”

They both reached down to guide him, and he slipped in easily. They took a breath in unison, adjusting to each other. Finn grasped Poe’s hands, pinning them to the ground on either side of his head as Poe arched up and Finn began to thrust. They fell into the rhythm, in sync not only with each other but with those around them, the air in the tent throbbing now. As Finn stared into Poe’s eyes, he felt the connection not only with his lover, but connections with everyone else in the room. On the planet. In the galaxy? It was like there were tiny, shimmering gold strings connecting Poe and Finn to everyone else. On Yavin IV, the gold strings were feeding into the tree in Poe’s backyard, and Finn knew in his heart somehow that all around the galaxy, places like this existed that helped feed the Force. That this ritual was pumping life into the Force, overwhelming Yavin IV with light and goodness and purity. They were all breathing as one, hearts beating as one, loving as one. 

Finn’s orgasm started at the base of his spine, rippling pleasure through his whole body. He wasn’t even sure when the orgasm started or stopped, just that he was swamped with it, still pounding into Poe, having barely the presence of mind to release one of Poe’s hands so that Poe could swirl his fingers around his clit while Finn took a last swipe of paint and painted Poe’s rim before nudging the tip of his finger inside. When he felt Poe clench around him, and Poe shouted Finn’s name, Finn buried his head in Poe’s neck and exploded inside him, everything in his head a blinding gold pulse. The pleasure receded bit by bit as their breathing slowed, as their hearts stilled into a normal rhythm.

Around them, quiet murmurs filled the air as couples settled into the aftermath. Poe ran his hand over Finn’s hair, and Finn eased up to be able to take Poe’s mouth. He found the energy to slip out of Poe and fell to the side, bringing Poe with him in his arms. Poe chuckled a little and rained kisses all over Finn’s face. Finn smiled and breathed in, then raised his eyebrows when he felt his cock stir again. 

“Shit, Poe, I should be too tired for this,” Finn said, even as his blood began to quicken.

Poe laughed, reaching down to stroke Finn’s cock. “We should enjoy it. This is the only time we get to use the paint.”

Finn groaned. “You know, if you bottled it and sold it, Yavin IV would be rich.”

Poe was scooting down, his mouth on Finn’s stomach, creeping closer to his destination. “Yavin IV is already rich in other ways. This is our secret. Now you’re part of us, too.”

Finn sighed as those beautiful lips finally wrapped around his cock. Once he’d been a part of something dark, against his will. Now the people of Yavin IV had made him integral to the light. As he arched his hips into Poe’s throat, Finn closed his eyes to feel that connection once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I'm calling this "complete" for now unless I get prompted for trans!Poe again. So if you'd like to see more, let me know in the comments or come see me on tumblr @animalasaysrauer.
> 
> Thanks for comments and kudos. They feed the light.


End file.
